omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Destruction
Omega Destruction, formerly known as Omega I: Project Vanguard is an official remake of the Omega RP being developed and published by the Sin01 corporation. =Plot= Introduction For over 75 years a World War had engulfed the planet of Filgaia. The massive conflict was caused by two groups that eventually divided Filgaia in half. One faction was the Global Union, a group which consisted of national leaders from around the world. The other organization was known as the Congressional Knights, a conglomerate of citizens, who opposed the Union's absolute rule. Dictatorship vs. Parliamentarianism... Although the two groups were in direct opposition to one another politically, they were basically fighting with the same purpose in mind... It was all 'For the future of Filgaia.' Firm in their beliefs, the two sides clashed violently, and soon the flames of war engulfed all of Filgaia... As the fighting spread, the weapons that were used grew ever more powerful and brutal... Soon they were not only harming their enemies, but themselves as well... As the World lay in ruins, both sides became desperate; the Congressional Knights needed some sort of weapon to defeat the Global Union's Super Soldier, THE BLACK REAPER, who had been nicknamed The OMEGA for his total dominance in battle and for he is rumored to wield the legendary sword, the X-Calibur. They began genetic experiments after discovering some ancient DNA on an uninhabited island. Scientists quickly realized the unbelievable genetic patterns this strand of DNA had, and the Congressional Knights saw this as an opportunity to create Super Soldiers to help win the war. A blackops organization under the Congressional Knights, Deadpool secretly injected thousands of women with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material under the project name "Omega Destruction". Out of all these women only a small percentage of them eventually managed to give birth. The rest either died, or had miscarriages... These children were trained and tested every day non-stop to become super soldiers in a black ops facility called "Deadpool". They were pushed beyond their limits. Those who misbehaved or acted out were mercilessly broken and punished. These selected few only understand pain, the art of battle, and nothing else. Fighting is what they were bred to do, it is what they will die doing... Role Play Advancement See Omega Destruction Role Play Advancement Ending After defeating Luciferian Saladin, Saladin transforms into Beast Saladin leaving the weakened party to face off against a godly opponent. The battle is left unresolved, instead a man puts down a book, a grown Eve sees him, and angrily asks him if he had been reading her diary. The man nods, and asks her what happened and how she survived, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Eve, visibly uncomfortable over the subject simply answered "Destruction". Extended Ending Since Omega Destruction ended on a cliffhanger, the events of the ending were revealed in Omega Chronicles. Omega Self Destruction The man Eve had talked to in the ending is her boyfriend Henry Stout. After weeks of bugging her, Eve confided to him what happened at the end of Omega Destruction: With the party exhausted, Scythe, still in his demon form, is the first to attack Beast Saladin, head on. Saladin decimates him, and rips his wings out of body, leaving him an unconscious bloody mess. The rest of the Jects unanimously all attack Beast Saladin. Beast Saladin is unfazed and critically wounds Eve. Albedo grabs Eve and flies away with her, abandoning the Jects, leaving them to die. Weeks later, after regaining consciousness, Eve asks Albedo what happened, he explains to her he had to take her to safety fearing for her live. Eve however is disgusted by his actions, they argue, Albedo confesses his love for her, only for Eve to tell him to leave and never return. Albedo leaves. Omega Obliteration In Omega Chronicles, Scythe recalls what happened during the battle with Beast Saladin, coincidentally continuing where Eve had left off in Omega Self Destruction. Scythe, still semi-conscious watches in horror as Albedo flies away, abandoning them, his horror turns to rage as he gets up and explodes in an act of fury screaming Albedo's name. Scythe is covered in a cloud of darkness and takes Beast Saladin's attacks while the group stand behind him. The Jects note that Scythe is stronger now than when he was in his demon form. Beast Saladin grabs Scythe and lifts him in the air. He looks Scythe in the eyes, Beast Saladin regains his senses and transforms back to normal. Scythe grabs Saladin, Saladin mutters "Finish me.". Just as Scythe is about to unleash his fatal blow he realizes how similar he and Saladin are, used by others for their own agends, Saladin and him were exactly the same, only under different circumstances. "Live." Scythe muttered as he let go of Saladin. Scythe turned to his fellow Jects, "Live" he said again. "You all died today, in battle." said Scythe. "WHAT!?" Relic asked confused. "That is what I will tell them, what I will tell everyone. I will go back and serve the humans, so that you may all be free. One day I will acquire the strength to live free of them, I will devote my life to obtaining power. Farewell." Retcons * Subject 666/Albedo came up with his own name, originally he was given his name by Belial. * Beowulf Atma was given the Vixedin Sword to kill Ajaxis during the war, originally, he was given the sword after the war to kill Subject 667/Nightmare/Scythe. * Originally there were only 20 Jects. * Originally 10 had escaped. * The original escape, is set to be completely retconned both in Omega Destruction and outside of Omega Destruction upon its completion. =Species= Humans Humans, the rulers of the planet Filgaia, they're currently split into two. Jects Jects are test subjects created partially through genetic engineering. All Jects' mothers were injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material. Jects now remain in a secret Congressional Knight lab, known as Deadpool, where they train everyday to become super soldiers. SAs SAs are similiar to Jects, where Jects are conceived by Humans, SAs are created artificially. SAs are almost identical, and while they have far superior intellect and physicals capabilites over the Jects, they have complete lack of emotion, Undead Undead were originally deceased Global Union soldiers brought back to life by The Black Reaper Hauser Blackwell in an Undead state. Unfortunately the soldiers began to evolve, and at their highest (or lowest...) evolutionary stage (L3) they're state became more of a disease which could be contracted with severe physical contact. L1s L1s are the first stage of Undead, being people resurrected by Hauser Blackwell. In this stage they are very similiar to their original forms, aside from being unable to reproduce and a much lighter complexion. L1s also do not breathe. L2s L2s, also know as The Dark Ones are an evolved form of L1s. After several months, L1s evolve into L2, in the L2 stage Undead suffer from diminished intellect, and begin to lose feeling in their body. At this point their strength and endurance increase greatly at the cost of speed and a weakness for Holy magic. L3s L3s, also known as The Beasts are final evolutionary stage of Undead, after several months L2s eventually die, however, some have managed to stay alive (... or undead) and evolved into L3s. All L3s have similiar characteristics, gray skin, an increase in size, a dramatic increase in fighting capabilites, no hair whatsoever, fangs and an extreme weakness to sunlight. L3s lack the human emotions and human intelligence of L1s and L2s, they simply desire to feed on Humans, and by doing so, they risk turning those Humans into L3s. L3s mainly reside in destroyed cities that were abandoned either because of the L3s or because of the war. Inhumans Inhumans are various species including Fairies, Light Elves, Dark Elves, Demi Humans, etc. who desire to put an end to the Human race for the sake of Filgaia. Project Vanguard A biologically engineered creature created with DNA strands of L3s, Jects, SAs, Humans and various types of Inhumans yet is also a genetic clone of Belial. Project Vanguard lays in deep slumber in the basement of the Deadpool facility inside an artificial womb. Project Vanguard would be revealed at the beginning of Chapter 5 as Perfect Soldier, now using the new name, Saladin. =Tie-ins with Omega 1= * The Duel system returned for the first time since its conception, serving as the battle system for the Restarted Chronicles of the Sword Tournament. =Character Profiles= Category:Omega RP